rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. Although in the challenge you worked as teams, on the runway you will be judged individually. When I call your name please step forward: Acid Betty Katy Perry Miz Cracker Monique Heart Trinity Taylor You ladies...are safe. The rest of you-Courtney Act, Kim Chi, Kimora Blac, Nicki Minaj, Ongina and Yuhua Hamasaki-represent the best and the worst of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Courtney Act Aja: I loved your campaign poster! It was easy to read and easy on the eyes and I got the message you were going for! My only negative critique for you tonight was your look. I wished your breasts were more shown because it was completely covered up. But your challenge submission was one of my favorites of tonight good job! Aquaria: Viper: You had the best poster in my opinion, the idea was good and it was executed brilliantly. As for your look, it wasn't the most grand look but it met the requirements and I quite like it. Next up...Kim Chi Aja: Your poster design was easy on the eyes and I liked that. But, what you were saying was just not Kim Chi. And not only that your breast dressed look was just cartoon breasts edited on your promo look. You have been doing so well the first 3 episodes but unfortunately, this is not as well done like your other submissions. Aquaria: Viper: For this challenge, you flopped hard. For your poster, it showed everything Kim Chi is not. Kim Chi has a sly sort of shade but you just went sort of "in your face" which Kim Chi doesn't do. Your look was also super lazy, you literally photoshopped boobs onto Kim Chi's Promo Look. Tonight, you fell and fell hard Next up...Kimora Blac Aja: Let's get your negative critiques out of the way first. Your poster was not easy on the eyes. But with that said, I really liked your look I just wished there was more to it because it was just only black panties with tape over nipples. But what you wrote on your poster was actually good and I liked it! Good job tonight! Aquaria: Viper: I really liked your poster for this challenge. It was well executed and it was appealing. My only critique for it was that paragraph was a bit too long and dragged out. Your look however was incredible. While simple, it met the runway theme extremely well. Good Job Kimora. Next up...Nicki Minaj Aja: I loved with what you said in your campaign poster! I just wished it was appealing to the eyes! Like you have photoshop how come you didn't put in as much effort as you did with your other submissions? Because those were way better than what you submitted today. But I really loved your look because you went for an ancient Egypt look. Really good job today I just wished your campaign poster was well edited. Aquaria: Viper: For this challenge, you did well but not as great as you've done in the past. While your idea for your poster was great and I definitely saw it but the execution wasn't as good, and I feel like it could've been better if you spent more time on it. Your look however was my favorite for this challenge, absolutely amazing. Next up...Ongina Aja: Bye! Aquaria: Viper: I have nothing to say anymore. Why do people compete and not submit within the deadline? Last up...Yuhua Hamasaki Aja: Your poster slogan was something Trinity Taylor would say and not Yuhua. I wished you put in something that Yuhua would say and not Trinity. Plus your look wasn't focused on breasts. Really disappointed this week. Aquaria: Viper: Your poster was more Trinity Taylor than Yuhua, you didn't put any of Yuhua's classic jokes in the poster. If the poster showed only the campaign slogan, I wouldn't think this was a Yuhua Hamasaki poster. As for your look, it didn't meet the theme. The runway was literally for the focus of the outfit to be on the boobs and you didn't show that at all. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Nicki Minaj Your look was a definite favorite... You're safe. Ongina You didn't submit... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Courtney Act After seeing your campaign poster, I have just one thing to say... Courtney Act for President. Condragulations you're the winner of this challenge. You have won an advantage in the next challenge. Kimora Blac Although your poster wasn't easy on the eyes, we couldn't take our eyes of your look... You're safe. Kim Chi Your runway and poster were a bit..off… You're safe. Yuhua Hamasaki Tonight, your campaign poster lacked content and your look was flat... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Tonight, there won't be a showdown because one queen, didn't submit. Yuhua Hamasaki Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Ongina You were probably one of my favorites and I know you could've have gone farther... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts